Wow
by bkabat
Summary: 6 years after Brooke leaves Tree Hill Lucas comes to visit for one night. They both have children and are married. For one night could they let their guards down and remember the past? COMPLETE SHORT GRAPHIC


"**Wow"**

**by Karaokediva419**

The heavy rain fell on the window sill as Brooke sat inside watching. She loved the rain. It may be depressing but it was calming. Calming was exactly what she needed at that second. It was six years since she saw her Tree Hill friends. She was 22 years old, married, and happy. Today however, she got a phone call from Lucas.

Lucas was her first love. He broke her heart when she was a teenager. He confessed his love to her before she moved to California. She never came back, and she never spoke to Lucas again. Now 6 years later, here she was, worrying what he was going to say when she saw him.

The doorbell rang and Brooke stood up to greet him. She opened the door and stared in the face of the spiky haired blonde. "Hey," she smiled.

Lucas stared at the woman opening the door. She was just as gorgeous as he remembered. "Hey," he smiled back. He followed her in the door and set his bag down on the rug. "I hope that you don't mind me staying here for the night."

"It's perfectly fine." She told him. "Why are you in New York anyway?" she asked.

"I have a business meeting." He told her. "I just needed a place to crash for the night. I found out you lived here, and thought it would be nice for us to catch up."

Brooke made him a cup of coffee and sat down at her kitchen table. "This is my daughter," she said holding up a picture of a beautiful 2 year old brunette. "Her name is Madeline. We call her Maddie."

"We?" he asked.

Brooke nodded and pulled out a picture of her husband. "This is Brian." He was tall, with dark black hair. He had piercing blue eyes. He was smiling as he held Maddie in his arms. She was holding a basketball.

"She likes basketball?" he asked.

Brooke nodded. "She wants to be a cheerleader. I told her to stay away from the basketball players. They'll only break your heart."

"Cheerleaders break hearts too," Lucas smiled. He pulled out his wallet to show her some pictures. "This is my wife Kailey, and my son Kaden."

"She's beautiful. So is he." Brooke smiled. Kailey was short with blonde curly hair. She was dressed in a gorgeous red dress. She was standing next to Kaden dressed in a tiny little tuxedo. Kaden's blonde hair was spiked like Lucas'

Lucas nodded. "I should get some sleep," he told her. "I have to leave early in the morning. Does your husband mind me staying here?"

Brooke shook her head no. "He's out of town for the weekend with Maddie. They went to Disney World. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Without you?"

"I had a convention."

"For what?" Lucas asked.

"I'm a fashion designer." She smiled.

"Who would have guessed?"

"What do you do?" she laughed.

"I'm a basketball scout."

Brooke laughed. "Even more guessable." She showed him to her guest bedroom. "You can sleep in here." She smiled.

Lucas thanked her and shut the door.

Brooke woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs to get a drink of water. She was dressed in a white tank top and a pair of short black shorts. When she went into the kitchen she saw Lucas standing next to the fridge. "Hey," she laughed. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep," Lucas told him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Brooke shook her head. She opened the fridge to get a bottle of water when she felt his hand on her back. "Lucas?" she asked turning around to face him. "What is it?"

Lucas pulled her to him. She stood inches away from his body staring up at him. She remembered his gorgeous eyes and immediately felt swept away by his scent. He reached down and pressed his lips softly against hers. His tongue slowly moved between her teeth and her bottom lip. Finally he pulled away.

Brooke continued to stare at him. She knew what they were doing was wrong but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted more. She reached forward pulling his shirt above his head and tossing it to the floor below.

Her arms touched his shoulders sending shivers down his spine. He pulled her tank top over her head revealing her braless chest. He kissed her again, this time harder and more passionately.

"Lucas," she whispered. "My God."

Lucas held her back as he moved her to the kitchen table, clearing off the mail from days before. She lay slightly off the table as he removed her shorts kissing and flickering his tongue slightly up her legs. Finally he reached her center and positioned himself on a chair below her. Her body moved in slow round about motions as his tongue entered in and out of her.

A small cry escaped her lips as he pleasured her. Just as she was about to reach her climax she stopped him. She threw him down on the table and pulled his pants from his body. She pulled the baby blue boxers revealing him and smiling. She kissed the shaft of his penis before inserting it into her mouth. She moved slowly up and down the base before growing rapidly faster and faster between her lips.

Lucas moaned as she sucked him, holding his penis between her hands. "I can't wait," he whispered.

Brooke nodded; she positioned herself with her knees on the table and kissed him once again. He slowly moved forward inserting himself inside of her. He felt the warmth surround him as she cried in ecstasy. He moved rapidly faster in and out of her until they reached a climax together. "That was amazing," he whispered.

Brooke rolled over on the table next to him smiling. "Yes," she told him.

Sunlight came threw the kitchen window waking Brooke up. She sat up feeling the hardwood table below her. She looked around seeing her clothes scattered on the tile floor. "Lucas?" she called.

She walked into the guest bedroom to see all of Lucas' things gone. She found a note lying on the bed. _Brooke-I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful sleeping. I had a great night last night. I hope you did too. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly. Hopefully our paths cross again someday. You're wonderful in everything you do."-Lucas._

Brooke shred the note into little pieces and threw it in the garbage beside the bed. She turned around and went to the kitchen to put her clothes back on. "Wow," She whispered to herself.


End file.
